Corazón de vampiro
by ren474
Summary: El mundo ardía en llamas , nadie podía salvarme excepto tu ... son extrañas las tonterías que el deseo nos hace hacer a la gente tonta... no, nunca hubiera soñado que amaría a alguien como tu


**Nota:** Hola todos! Cómo están? Aquí les traigo mi primer fic inspirado en la Serie Web Carmilla. He visto que casi no hay fanfics en español de esta emocionante serie y pues me propuse a imaginar y redactar yo misma uno. Esta es la primera historia que escribo, así que por favor díganme que les parece….Ustedes deciden si me quedo o no en el mundo de los fanfics, jejeje.

La escena comienza al término de la primera temporada cuando Carmilla y Laura se besan, por lo que no pasa la explosión. Ojala lo disfruten leyendo tanto como yo escribiéndolo!

Los personajes de Carmilla no me pertenecen

Corazón de Vampiro

Capítulo 1

Rigth here in my arms

Laura: Así que eres un gato negro gigante, eh?

(Las dos ríen dulcemente al poder al fin hacer acto de su deseado encuentro. Simplemente no podían creer que estaban juntas, que al final el destino pudo unir sus más sinceros sentimientos. Ya no existía más temor de que fueran separadas por la crueldad que a veces conllevaba un sentimiento tan puro como el amor. De ahora en adelante estaban dispuestas a vivir la una por la otra, a superar todos los obstáculos que se interpondrán en su camino)

Carmilla: (Mirándola tiernamente) Que hermosa te ves, cup cake.

Laura: Ya deja de poner esa cara, siento como si de verdad fuera un cup cake a punto de ser devorado por una sensual vampira. (Carmilla le coge la mano y la atrae hacia ella para que sus labios queden justo en su oído)

Carmilla: (Susurrando) Estaría encantada de comer cada parte de tu exquisito ser ahora mismo, pero siento que este no es el escenario adecuado. Tengo una sorpresa para ti. Te espero a la media noche en estacionamiento trasero de la universidad.

(Dicho esto le mordió pícaramente su oreja para después irse como una ráfaga de la habitación. A veces Carmilla solía ser tan impredecible y eso era otra razón por la cual se enamoró más de ella.

Laura estaba muy nerviosa sobre cómo vestirse. Quería que Carmilla la viera diferente y por ende debía cambiar su vestimenta habitual que consistía en blusas y playeras a lo nerd y pantalones. Nunca le preocupo su aspecto pero ahora era diferente, pretendía impactarla con su belleza. Así que comenzó a sacar ropa de su closet y esparcirla por toda su cama.

Era la primera vez que saldría en una cita con alguien y más aún, clandestinamente. Sabía que su padre no aceptaría los sentimientos que tiene por la vampira y si se llegara a enterar de aquello haría todo en su poder para separarlas. Pero claro que ellas no permitirían que tal cosa sucediera. Mientras divagaba en sus vagos pensamientos, dos personas entraron del golpe a su habitación.)

LaFontaine: (Riendo) Hey, Laura, que pasa? Dónde se encuentra la gran Pantera salva vírgenes?

Perry: Se ha quedado contigo no? Eso me dijo Danny, ella estaba… (Calló al ver el estado indeciso de Laura y se sentó a un lado de ella. LaFontaine se posiciono enfrente)

Laura: Lo siento chicas, me siento un poco conmocionada después de todo lo que pasó. Han sido muchas emociones en un día y yo…siento, que…amo a Carmilla Karstein.

(Perry y LaFontaine guardaron un breve silencio ante tal confesión. Comprendían los sentimientos de su amiga, enamorarse de un vampiro implicaría mucho dolor y sufrimiento que la atormentarían el resto de su vida. Sin embargo, conocían que Carmilla también sentía lo mismo por ella y que hasta entregaría su propia vida con tal de protegerla. Las dos estaban dispuestas a apoyar a Laura en su relación, total que era un noviazgo de una vampira y una humana frente a la batalla con la Decana. Habían enfrentado algo peor.)

Perry: (Abrazándola) No te preocupes por eso, estoy cien por ciento segura que Carmilla también está perdidamente enamorada de ti.

LaFontaine: (Maliciosamente) Y si ella no lo acepta tendrá que beber un licuado de ajos contra su voluntad jejejejeje…

Laura: No, por favor! Es que, la cosa es que las dos…eh…las dos, verán, nosotras nos… y somos…y me dijo que…

Perry: Laura, di las cosas como deben de ser!

Laura: Pues, me beso y la bese tres veces, y me invitó a una cita pero no sé ni qué coño ponerme y estoy muy nerviosa y la verdad…Quiero enseñarle mi verdadera belleza…

Perry: Tu sabes que eso no es necesario, Carmilla está más que convencida que eres la mujer más hermosa que ha visto en toda su jodida vida y que no importa que vistas, siempre pensara así. Porque se enamoró de quien en realidad eres.

LaFontaine: Perry tiene razón. Le parecerías preciosa a Carmilla hasta con un traje de Luis Miguel y así sí que serias el sol! Jajajajaja, y más aún, le encantarías sin tu… (Perry se levanta y le tapa la boca antes de que termine la oración. Laura ríe al escuchar aquella provocativa)

Laura: Gracias por todo. De verdad no sé qué haría sin ustedes, chicas. Supongo que de igual forma debo de arreglarme. Me ayudarían?

Perry: Por supuesto! Susan, trae el vestido (LaFontaine solo la mira, Perry suspira) Por favor, LaFontaine. (Esta hace lo que le pide)

Laura: Pero yo no tengo vestidos bonitos.

Perry: (Sonriendo) Tranquila, Sus… LaFontaine sabe lo que hace. Ahora, te maquillare.

(Perry tardo alrededor de una hora en maquillar al Laura y es que lo estaba haciendo con sumo cuidado para que le diera un aspecto ligero pero que llamara la atención. Cuando por fin dio el último toque a su cara llego LaFontaine con un vestido color crema y tirantes negros)

Perry: Ya llego el hada madrina!

Laura: (Sorprendida) Oh! Esta magnífico. De donde lo sacaste?

LaFontaine: Jejejejeje, digamos que tengo unos pequeños sirvientes ratoncitos que me ayudan. Anda, póntelo

Laura: (Sonríe) Muy bien

(Toma el vestido y entra al baño. Después de unos minutos sale vestida)

Laura: Como me veo?

(Sus amigas solo se le quedan viendo con la boca abierta)

Perry: Te ves… muy hermosa. La verdad Carmilla es una maldita vampira afortunada.

LaFontaine: Exacto. Ahora, bella cenicienta, su príncipe la espera para el gran baile. No se preocupe, que el vestido no se deshará a media noche, sino que será desgarrado por razones ajenas a… (Perry se apresura otra vez a taparle la boca y quitarle aquella mirada picarona)

Laura: (Riendo) Ya entendí, ya entendí. Casi es media noche…debo irme. Muchísimas gracias (Las abraza)

Perry: Sabes que para eso estamos, después nos cuentas

LaFontaine: (Guiñándole el ojo) Y con todos los detalles sobre eso…

Perry: (Interrumpiéndola) Bueno, bueno, no la hagas esperar más!

Laura: (Suspirando) Si! Ahhhh, ya quiero verla!

(Laura sale por la puerta y las ve una última vez, ellas se limitan a hacerle gestos de buena suerte. Nunca se imaginarían que en verdad, sería su última.

.

.

Mientras camina por el pasillo tropieza con una persona muy alta y con un semblante bastante serio, ella era a la que menos esperaba encontrarse. Se miraron unos instantes sin decir nada hasta que Laura decidió tomar la iniciativa pero fue interrumpida antes.)

Laura: (Tratando de hablar) Danny, yo…

Danny: No, Laura. No me debes ninguna explicación. Todo lo que ha sucedido fue una locura. Es decir, la verdad sobre Carmilla, las intenciones de la decana, la pelea… Simplemente me ha dejado un poco confundida. Pero dejemos eso a un lado, logramos salvar a las chicas y, tu estas bien. A mí no me importa otra cosa más.

Laura: Gracias Danny. Yo tampoco creí que pasarían todas estas demencias. Supongo que sacare una mala nota…

Danny: (Sonriéndole) He estado pensando que después de haber reunido las pistas y también que luchaste para rescatar a esas muchachas te mereces una recompensa. Así que no te voy a reprobar.

Laura: (Dándole un rápido abrazo) Te lo agradezco mucho! De verdad, por todo, Danny.

Danny: (Mirando su reloj) Oh, ya son las 11:56 y a la media noche pasaran otra vez los episodios de Lost. No puedo perdérmelos. Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos

Laura: Si! Hasta luego.

(Ya no se aguantaba más, debía verla. Laura corría lo más rápido que podía hacia el estacionamiento trasero de la universidad. Sentía que con cada paso que daba, su corazón aumentaba de velocidad. No era porque estaba corriendo, sino por la emoción de volverla a ver, tocar, oler, probar. Pronto estos pensamientos se harían realidad con lujo de detalles.

Y llego al ansiado lugar donde se hallaba ella, al fin.

Carmilla se había cambiado de ropa, vestía un chaleco roto tipo militar, abajo una playera negra de la banda HIM con el heartagram en el centro, sus mismos pantalones de cuero y botas con tacones. Laura pensaba que con eso se veía realmente sexy y no pudo reprimir morderse la parte inferior del labio. La vampira estaba apoyada en una linda Ducati Monster 696 de color rojo y dorado con asientos de cuero, sin lugar a dudas un vehículo de su estilo.)

Carmilla: (Seduciéndola) Hey, acaso cada vez que te vuelva a ver te pondrás más preciosa? Si esto continúa así mis deseos no mostraran compasión.

Laura: (Nerviosa) Bueno, espero que tus deseos no te lleven a a-asesinarmee…

Carmilla: (Riéndose) Esta asegurado que te matare, cup cake. Pero… de una manera más placentera. (Se acerca a Laura y le toma la mano dirigiéndola a la moto) Daremos un paseo esta noche. Sube al corcel, dulce princesa.

Laura: De verdad, como la conseguiste?

Carmilla: (Poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios) Eso es lo que menos importa ahora. (La ayuda a sentarse atrás de ella)

Laura: Ya quiero ver que me tienes preparado… (Carmilla sonríe pícaramente delante de ella)

(Carmilla arranco la lujosa motocicleta con un potente ruido que hizo que Laura se estremeciera atrás de ella y la abrazara fuertemente. Todo lo que sentía en ese momento era adrenalina pura mientras veía como Silas se alejaba cada vez más de ellas. El viento ondeaba su largo y sedoso cabello. Pero el de su novia era diferente…sus rizos suaves y perfectos estaban pegados a su mejilla liberando un olor embriagante que la hipnotizaba.

Observo atentamente el paisaje que pasaba a un lado, se estaban adentrando a un oscuro y misterioso bosque. Los árboles se componían en su mayoría de grandes, frondosos y viejos pinos. Se dirigían a uno de esos tenebrosos boscajes descritos en los cuentos más aterradores que pudieron haber sido contados.

Antes de que Laura pudiera expresarle el temor que sentía Carmilla detuvo la motocicleta y la apago dejando el ambiente totalmente a oscuras. Las dos bajaron del vehículo.)

Laura: (Temblando) Carm…todo esta oscuro, no puedo verte. Yo t-tengo mucho… (Su boca fue callada con unos labios suaves y deliciosos. El beso fue lento. Se separaron por la falta de oxígeno)

Carmilla: (Acariciando su mejilla) Tranquila, yo si te puedo ver. Nunca me separare de ti, no te preocupes. Confía en mí.

Laura: Yo siempre confiare en ti.

(Carmilla se acuesta sobre el pasto y delicadamente guía a Laura para que ella se acostara en su pecho. Se podían escuchar sus corazones retumbar por la inmensidad de aquel místico bosque que presenciaba su amor verdadero.

El silencio reino por un tiempo indeterminado, pues nada importaba en ese momento. Solo eran ellas dos, un par de enamoradas. Dos almas que estaban a punto de fundirse en una.)

Carmilla: Laura, te entonare una canción que viene desde lo más profundo de mi espíritu. Por favor, escúchala con atención y déjame expresarte lo que siento. Quiero que me entierres en la profundidad de tu corazón.

Let me wake up in your arms

Hear you say it's not alright

Let me be self dead and gone

So far away from life

Close my eyes

Hold me tight

And bury me deep inside your heart

All I ever wanted was you, my love

You...all I ever wanted is you, my love

Your're all I ever wanted, just you

Let me never see the sun

And never see your smile

Let us be so dead and so gone

So far away from life

Just close my eyes

Hold me tight

And bury me deep inside your heart

All I ever wanted was you, my love

You...all I ever wanted is you, my love

You're all I ever wanted, you, oh my love

You're all I ever wanted, you, my love

That's the way it's always been

My heart stops beating only for you Baby

Only for your loving

All I ever wanted was you, my love

You...all I ever wanted is you, my love

You're all I ever wanted, you, my love

You're all I ever wanted, you, my love

Laura: (Llorando de emoción) Carm…eso fue hermoso…te amo.

Carmilla: Yo también te amo.

(Después de estas tan anheladas confesiones decidieron que ya era hora. Necesitaban ser uno en ese preciso instante. Sus ropas quedaron en el suelo, víctimas de aquel desesperante deseo. Las caricias y besos jamás pararon en aquel acto tan puro y carnal. Se entregaron la una a la otra, fundiendo sus corazones, almas y espíritus en uno solo.

Cuando terminaron, la paz se antepuso sobre todo. Ella estaba tan segura en sus brazos, tan enamorada.

Pero pronto…esa paz…se transformaría. Algo terrible se avecinaba. La verdadera lucha por los sentimientos acababa de comenzar.

Nada sería lo mismo.

 **Nota final:** Espero que este pequeño capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Si quieren que continúe por favor suscríbanse y agreguen a favoritos. También pueden escribirme sugerencias en los Reviews. Muchas gracias por haber leído. Se despide Ren474


End file.
